mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoia's Numbers Mafia
blah blah Day 1 04:42:30: !start 04:42:31: are we doing 04:42:41: its a trap! 04:42:46: alright. 04:42:49: >setup 04:42:50: livelist 04:42:50: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly|MHroles Falcon Niall Sotek Trout x1372 Zatch. 04:42:53: >what is it 04:42:55: I'm writing roles as we speak 04:42:58: yeah 04:43:00: if you have not pmd me yet 04:43:01: para just 04:43:02: pm me 04:43:04: closed setup 04:43:08: so like 04:43:11: nobody else can join 04:43:14: how do you pm, /whisper paranoia? 04:43:15: ~pregaming~ 04:43:20: using mibbit? 04:43:21: /query Paranoia 04:43:24: something like that 04:43:57: So.. what setup is this 04:44:01: Or do we not know yet 04:44:06: okay back 04:44:08: closed setup 04:44:10: You dont know 04:44:13: Alright 04:44:18: 'Snot witchhunt 04:44:21: Is there any list of setups 04:44:24: no 04:44:25: Or is there just random roles 04:44:28: there is a common rolelist 04:44:29: but 04:44:33: i don't share my favourite roles 04:44:40: they're a SURPRISE :D 04:44:40: So we literally can have any game makeup 04:44:44: yes 04:44:45: lol this is crazy 04:44:46: yup 04:44:47: there is always like 04:44:48: seems mafia sided 04:44:48: a cop 04:44:49: a doc 04:44:50: but i'll role with it 04:44:51: NOPE 04:44:53: *roll with it 04:44:53: IT AIN'T 04:44:55: watch this 04:44:59: LOL THAT PUN 04:45:03: yeah it's usually not maf-sided 04:45:03: I KNOW 04:45:05: IM SO FUNNY 04:45:06: man 04:45:07: PUNUNUNUNUN 04:45:10: that was a falcon pun(ch) 04:45:12: Sometimes they benefit but town wins a lot 04:45:13: maf is hard 04:45:14: OH GOD 04:45:16: :O 04:45:16: MORE PUNS 04:45:21: X2 PUN COMBO 04:45:24: lol ice cream scoop 04:45:26: gets the scoop 04:45:27: on you 04:45:34: :D 04:45:37: ... 04:45:38: ? 04:45:43: or crazy old lady with coupons who wants an 80% discount 04:45:49: who kills the maf who try to off her in the night 04:45:52: right sotek? 04:45:55: beruru f5s PH 04:45:58: come on 04:46:00: post in PH 04:46:01: :< 04:46:06: Oh wait I just realized 04:46:08: Role list 04:46:11: Where is it please 04:46:14: What 04:46:15: no 04:46:19: No I mean 04:46:21: He doesn't show you the roles 04:46:21: Roles as in 04:46:26: So he can make shit up 04:46:33: Like "poop" Makes poop 04:46:34: we're the numbers 1 through 9 04:46:36: >clever 04:46:37: http://mspafia.wikia.com/wiki/Roles 04:46:40: Those are roles 04:46:41: ty 04:46:45: roles are going out 04:46:46: oh nvm 04:46:52: confirm in pm 04:46:56: then once I ask you to 04:46:58: confirm in here 04:46:58: nevermind? 04:47:09: i invented sniper 04:47:09: I posted ye some roles 04:47:09: lol x 04:47:11: and legacy 04:47:13: they're both mine 04:47:14: but you weren't asking that 04:47:15: MINE 04:47:16: hahahaha 04:47:32: sooo many rolessss 04:47:44: yes 04:47:47: I wonder if this'll be a clusterfuck or not 04:47:49: > Legacy: When you die, you give your role to someone else and it overrides theirs. THIS IS AMAZING 04:47:52: LEGACY TOWNIE 04:47:53: YESSSSSS 04:48:00: hahahahaha oh that was PRICELESS 04:48:02: ok so 04:48:06: lol 04:48:10: i can talk about myself forever 04:48:12: it is a thing 04:48:20: i think one of my favorite role discoveries is the voyeur 04:48:22: legacy townie 04:48:23: what 04:48:26: yeah 04:48:33: it makes a person town on death 04:48:34: sees what happens to one player in the night 04:48:34: :D 04:48:34: try to pick a maf? 04:48:38: yeah sotek 04:48:41: or pick the sk 04:48:44: lol 04:48:44: or the RB 04:48:46: or the granny 04:48:52: seems like you want to pick a maf 04:48:53: actually picking the granny 04:48:56: since then whoops maf outed? 04:48:57: would be the best 04:49:00: granny seems not-so-good...? 04:49:01: yeah that's true 04:49:03: a cop would be nice IMO 04:49:08: and then maf would become town 04:49:10: no falcon 04:49:12: and lose their powers 04:49:15: you pick a cop, he not a cop 04:49:15: legacy townie would be as broken as reverse vampire 04:49:22: wiat what 04:49:24: IT IS ACIO 04:49:25: IT ISSSSS 04:49:31: IT BURNSSSSS 04:49:40: i'm not sure whats going on 04:49:46: neither am I. 04:49:56: I'm going to pretend like that grammar is correct though 04:50:00: I just say random shit here and sometimes people think it makes sense 04:50:01: >neither am I 04:50:03: LOL 04:50:04: oh wait thats fine 04:50:09: i need to create a name 04:50:13: Did we start? 04:50:19: no lol 04:50:21: for the lyncher who is the lyncher for the first person who trueclaims 04:50:22: I think he's sending out the roles to people 04:50:25: and add it to the page 04:50:27: Okay 04:50:40: LYNCH THE MOTHERFUCKING SUN 04:50:51: what is this I dont even 04:50:51: oh priiime hahahaha 04:51:07: livelist 04:51:08: lynch the fool 04:51:11: get shot by town 04:51:12: !livelist 04:51:12: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly|MHroles Falcon Niall Sotek Trout x1372 Zatch. 04:51:25: LOL ACIO 04:51:27: man 04:51:29: goddamn that was a surprise 04:51:29: this sucks 04:51:30: dignified death for maf? 04:51:31: NEVER 04:51:33: HAHAHAHAH 04:51:37: I'm not last on the list anymore 04:51:41: lol maf 04:51:46: s'what i get for going the easy route 04:51:49: everyone lynch zatch so I can be last alphabetically 04:51:51: alright 04:51:53: like hell i'd let you suicide 04:51:54: lmao 04:51:57: but fools get nightkilled from now on 04:51:59: conga line of confirmation please 04:52:01: I'm confused 04:52:04: CONFIRM 04:52:08: Has the game I'm in started yet 04:52:10: Yes or no 04:52:10: CONFORM 04:52:10: CONFURM 04:52:11: nope 04:52:11: confirm 04:52:13: confirm 04:52:13: but it will 04:52:16: in a sec 04:52:23: Confirm 04:52:36: Sweet! 74 Fishing! 04:52:37: once all nine of you have confirmed 04:52:39: confirm 04:52:41: Confirm 04:52:44: oh god runescape 04:52:46: It is day start 04:52:48: get to it. 04:52:57: confirm 04:52:57: livelist 04:52:57: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly|MHroles Falcon Niall Sotek Trout x1372 Zatch. 04:52:58: votals 04:52:59: 9,1 No votes have been cast. 04:53:00: I'm going to assume zatch was joking 04:53:04: Mwuahaha 04:53:04: Sotek votes Zatch 04:53:07: Acionyx votes sotek 04:53:08: it's DAAAAY TIIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE yeah! 04:53:09: x1372 votes zatch 04:53:10: Zatch votes Zatch 04:53:16: Are we starting what 04:53:16: tally 04:53:18: LOL ZATCH 04:53:19: VOTALS 04:53:20: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) Zatch: 3 ( Sotek x1372 Zatch ) 04:53:25: wut 04:53:25: wut 04:53:26: oh zatch 04:53:26: with 9 alive it is 5 to lynch 04:53:29: giving up already 04:53:33: what is this I dont even 04:53:34: ? 04:53:36: well 04:53:38: HAS THE GAME STARTED 04:53:38: Oh, and I'm claiming Sollux 04:53:38: zatch? 04:53:38: too dumb to live 04:53:38: Niall votes x1372 04:53:43: Bandwagoner 04:53:45: Sotek facedesks 04:53:45: Crilly|MHroles votes zatch 04:53:45: oh god zatch why 04:53:47: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 04:53:47: way too dumb to live 04:53:48: WHAT IS GOING ON.JPG 04:53:49: votals 04:53:50: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) x1372: 1 ( Niall ) Zatch: 4 ( Crilly|MHroles Sotek x1372 Zatch ) 04:53:52: Sotek unvotes 04:53:53: h-1 04:53:54: C'mon, do it! 04:53:54: h-1 04:53:55: but I said I wanted to kill him beofre the game started 04:53:59: ... what is 04:54:00: but 04:54:00: zatch is a fool? 04:54:02: Too bad 04:54:03: oh got 04:54:04: my head hurts 04:54:05: oh nooooooooooo 04:54:10: did the game start what 04:54:12: Sotek votes headaches oh god 04:54:12: 9,1 That player is not alive! 04:54:13: yes trout 04:54:14: game started 04:54:16: Way too dumb to live 04:54:16: game has started 04:54:17: zatch 04:54:19: game started \o/ 04:54:20: uh 04:54:21: x1372 unvotes 04:54:21: selflynched and claims extra life 04:54:24: . . . 04:54:26: votals 04:54:26: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) x1372: 1 ( Niall ) Zatch: 2 ( Crilly|MHroles Zatch ) 04:54:32: Falcon is wondering if the game has started yet 04:54:32: does Zatch have anything to say? 04:54:36: the game started 04:54:37: yes 04:54:38: it did 04:54:38: Zatch says scroll up 04:54:41: THE GAME HAS STARTED 04:54:48: Day start 04:54:48: ? 04:54:50: x1372 says restate it boyo 04:54:53: Repeat please 04:54:57: Sotek buries his face in his hands and goes back to typing a message to a girl. 04:55:01: we're too lazy to scroll 04:55:03: ;D 04:55:05: First, I lynched myself 04:55:08: ok I see 04:55:09: And then I said 04:55:09: Niiiiiiiiiice sotek ;D 04:55:10: Why is her gender inmportant 04:55:13: "I'm claiming Sollux" 04:55:16: Crilly says stop roleplaying we are playing mafia and that zatch is way too dumb to live 04:55:19: seriously 04:55:20: And then I said "Do it!" 04:55:29: why would you waste a life 04:55:30: zatch is a fool? 04:55:31: Niall: because it's on okcupid, and I am not interested in guys. >P 04:55:39: anyway zatch is blowing my mind right now. 04:55:41: sotek uses okcupid 04:55:43: Anyway 04:55:47: sotek how old are you 04:55:49: I am basically about to hammer zatch 04:55:54: votals 04:55:54: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) x1372: 1 ( Niall ) Zatch: 2 ( Crilly|MHroles Zatch ) 04:55:55: 26. 04:55:56: so you're claiming that you have psychic powers that only go away when you are blinded with science and you want to die since your first girlfriend died, turned into a robot, and blew up and your second girlfriend just got murdered? 04:55:57: we need 04:56:00: So you're trying to prove you're a one-shot bulletproof by lynching yourself? 04:56:01: 3 more people 04:56:04: thought so, sotek 04:56:06: Sure 04:56:06: why beru? 04:56:08: wait what 04:56:16: poking around :3 04:56:18: bp that protects against lynches? 04:56:21: but you what 04:56:22: yeah falcon 04:56:24: ... 04:56:24: yeah falcon extra life 04:56:24: sollux is a role in one of the games here 04:56:26: we've seen that 04:56:27: i didnt see that 04:56:29: survives first death 04:56:30: it's called a 1-shot kill proof 04:56:36: ok the 04:56:38: ok then 04:56:39: beru: but wut. why. confuse ;_; 04:56:41: if it confirms him 04:56:42: lets do it 04:56:45: lol sotek 04:56:45: but 04:56:46: who claimed that 04:56:47: hehehehehehehe 04:56:48: Well 04:56:49: if you are one shot killp;roof 04:56:51: zatch 04:56:53: zatch did 04:56:53: why would you want that revealed? 04:56:54: zatch claimed it 04:56:54: then lynching him will be a good test 04:56:54: and 04:56:55: but 04:56:57: kk 04:56:58: BAH 04:56:58: pay attention jeeeeeeeeeeeze 04:57:00: get zatch 04:57:01: x1372 votes zach 04:57:01: 9,1 That player is not alive! 04:57:02: votals 04:57:02: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) x1372: 1 ( Niall ) Zatch: 2 ( Crilly|MHroles Zatch ) 04:57:03: I'll hammer in a moment then. 04:57:04: Because people are gonna lynch me no matter what I do 04:57:04: Falcon votes zach 04:57:04: 9,1 That player is not alive! 04:57:06: x1372 votes zatch 04:57:09: votals 04:57:09: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) x1372: 1 ( Niall ) Zatch: 3 ( Crilly|MHroles x1372 Zatch ) 04:57:09: umm 04:57:10: any objection? 04:57:11: Might as well go out truthful 04:57:11: it says zach isnt alive 04:57:13: whats going on 04:57:13: h-2 04:57:15: I suggest we don't lynch zatch 04:57:15: This is a bad ide 04:57:18: inb4 lynch bomb 04:57:19: his name is ZATCH 04:57:23: not zach 04:57:24: Falcon: you misspelled. 04:57:24: stupid scum voting for a townie 04:57:26: lolololoololololol 04:57:26: jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze 04:57:27: I agree with Niall here. 04:57:32: x1372 unvotes 04:57:32: Thankyou 04:57:33: Sotek votes x1372 04:57:34: Falcon votes Zatch 04:57:38: with 9 alive 04:57:42: ... arrgh now I'm confused as hell 04:57:43: votals 04:57:43: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) x1372: 2 ( Niall Sotek ) Zatch: 3 ( Crilly|MHroles Falcon Zatch ) 04:57:44: i don't think it is 04:57:48: 3 scum, or 2 scum 1 3rdparty 04:57:50: zatch has been too dumb to live 04:57:51: Okay, I think everybody has had a vote on me, except for Acionyx 04:57:52: I'ts funny how we agree on IRC but disagree on forums 04:57:55: is it better to test zatch's claim or... 04:57:59: hah, Niall. 04:57:59: I HAVEN'T VOTED FOR ZATCH EITHER 04:58:02: test his claim I think 04:58:03: gluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub 04:58:05: DOC/PROTECTIVE ROLE ON ZATCH IF HE SURVIVES THE LYNCH 04:58:06: Okay, and beruru 04:58:08: Crilly, I dispute Zatch has been dumb 04:58:10: I bet if you had more forum time we'd agree on forums too? ;) 04:58:12: oh YES 04:58:14: TEST MY CLAIM 04:58:17: DOC/PROTECTIVE ROLE ON ZATCH IF HE SURVIVES THE LYNCH 04:58:18: falcon has the right of it 04:58:19: WASTE MY EXTRA LIFE 04:58:19: sotek what do you think is a better option than testing the claim? 04:58:23: falcon 04:58:26: wHAT 04:58:26: stop c&p 04:58:32: Falcon: How about /no/, we've seen scum with that power for one thing. 04:58:34: Oh no 04:58:36: x: NOT testing the claim. 04:58:37: who c/p'd 04:58:40: Wait what? 04:58:40: and instead lynching a scum 04:58:41: Don't wink at me Sotek, you like girls remember 04:58:41: but sotek 04:58:43: if he IS scum 04:58:44: with that power 04:58:45: lol niall 04:58:47: Ok I need to go reread the roles 04:58:49: isn't it important that we remove it? 04:58:49: I missed some stuff 04:58:59: yes but he's not scum 04:59:00: don't worry too much 04:59:01: he's zatch 04:59:07: we'll explain if it's necessary 04:59:08: yeah 04:59:10: he's not zatch now 04:59:11: he's a number 04:59:14: but 04:59:16: zatch could be scum though 04:59:16: i mean what if he is 04:59:19: if you prefer we go after someone else 04:59:22: preferably who is NOT me 04:59:26: Zatch is probably 2 04:59:28: I might be agreeable 04:59:33: Either you or Crilly 04:59:40: ... but we dont know what any of the numbers actually mean 04:59:41: Vote for Crilly and I'll consider it 04:59:42: do we? 04:59:52: if mine is any indication 04:59:53: I see Trout's reasoning. 04:59:55: go by sayings 04:59:59: but eh 05:00:03: Wait, I'm 2 what? 05:00:05: Okay anyone wanna claim 7? 05:00:11: Oh well forget it 05:00:15: Oh, the number 05:00:16: why are we nameclaiming 05:00:18: Zatch, why not claim a number 05:00:20: I'm not 05:00:22: What do the numbers have to do with anything 05:00:22: we haven't yet beru 05:00:29: sotek 05:00:29: I'm asking if anyone wants to :D 05:00:31: 4 05:00:32: is rolefishing~ 05:00:35: and what ... this game is even more confusing than... 05:00:36: .... 05:00:40: sotek 05:00:42: what are you doing 05:00:43: You a lyncher Sotek? 05:00:45: Falcon wonders why the numbers mean anything 05:00:45: I think I missed something somewhere 05:00:50: So we know 4 05:00:50: you're scumtelling all over the place 05:00:52: Nope, but we all know that seven ate nine. 05:00:59: was just hoping a 7 would overlook this fact. 05:01:02: AAAAAWWWWWW 05:01:04: but I guess not~ 05:01:04: guys the fact remains that Zatch claimed lynchproof bp 05:01:05: So 7 is probablu scum 05:01:06: my scumdar is going BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING 05:01:08: i'm six btdubs 05:01:09: All that for a bad joke? 05:01:14: WHOA 05:01:15: votals 05:01:15: 9,1 sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) x1372: 2 ( Niall Sotek ) Zatch: 3 ( Crilly|MHroles Falcon Zatch ) 05:01:17: i'm also not really paying attention 05:01:18: Lynchproof bp? 05:01:20: Niall: It is semi-serious but 05:01:20: there is no mafia role that can survive a lynch (correct me if im wrong) so we should lynch him to confirm 05:01:24: Trout: he claimed oneshot extra life 05:01:25: So he can't be lynched 05:01:26: beruru votes sotek :< 05:01:28: nope 05:01:30: AND he's a BP 05:01:32: Falcon: We have seen oneshot lynch-surviving scum. 05:01:35: mafias can survive lynches 05:01:35: Niall votes Crilly|MHroles 05:01:38: LOL SOTEK 05:01:41: the probelm is there ARE theoretical mafia roles that have 1shot lynch block 05:01:43: Crilly, change your name please 05:01:44: REMEMBER THAT GAME 05:01:45: I've /made/ a lynch surviving scum 05:01:46: I REMEMBER THAT GAME 05:01:46: hmm 05:01:48: Yeah Crilly 05:01:50: votals 05:01:50: 9,1 Crilly: 1 ( Niall ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) x1372: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 3 ( Crilly Falcon Zatch ) 05:01:51: yeah acio 05:01:52: actually 05:01:59: AND 05:02:01: niall do you have any 05:02:01: I USED IT TO ITS FULLEST POTENTIAL 05:02:04: FUCK YEAH 05:02:05: reason to be suspecting crilly? 05:02:06: that you did 05:02:07: livelist 05:02:07: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly Falcon Niall Sotek Trout x1372 Zatch. 05:02:12: beruru time is over! 05:02:16: I suspect Crilly for not giving off any scumtell yet. 05:02:17: WELL. 05:02:22: That said,. 05:02:23: with 9 alive it is 5 to lynch 05:02:23: I suspect Crilly and you for voting for Zatch 05:02:25: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 05:02:25: Sotek votes Trout 05:02:29: but yeah 05:02:32: 9,1 Crilly: 1 ( Niall ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) Trout: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 3 ( Crilly Falcon Zatch ) 05:02:32: Whyyyyy 05:02:32: votals 05:02:34: I'm thinking leave zatch for now 05:02:35: Oh boy 05:02:35: why sotek 05:02:38: i think that zatch's logic was extremely dumb 05:02:38: :( 05:02:40: Woooooo 05:02:43: I'm dumb! 05:02:46: well my original reason for voting zatch was silly yes but his response to the pressure was like 05:02:49: what is this I dont even 05:02:49: Victory Screech! 05:02:50: Because, oh-regular-scumbuddy-mine, you look like scumtrout I think! ;) 05:02:54: and it sounded like scum going "If survive a lynch, then town will trust me!" 05:02:59: :O 05:03:00: sotek 05:03:03: you look like scum too 05:03:07: i know your scum play 05:03:09: Sotek 05:03:11: i MAKE you scum 05:03:12: if I am scum 05:03:13: you are too! 05:03:16: >:D 05:03:17: I defintely dont understand this version of mafia enough 05:03:19: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN 05:03:19: lol beru. 05:03:20: oneshot lynch survival 05:03:21: But you can't lynch someone based on their intelligence. I don't subscribe to TDTL 05:03:22: wtf? 05:03:25: votals 05:03:25: 9,1 Crilly: 1 ( Niall ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) Trout: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 3 ( Crilly Falcon Zatch ) 05:03:26: yes falcon we've seen that 05:03:26: Nothing in that page suggests that 05:03:29: well I'd say trout looks like scum but well, that was the wrong move in robo3 05:03:30: "you have an extra life" 05:03:40: that wiki is fairly new 05:03:44: IT'S DAY ONE YOU GUYS 05:03:47: Beruru, why are you so sure Sotek is scum? 05:03:47: day 05:03:47: Yeah true 05:03:48: one 05:03:52: 9,1 That player is not alive! 05:03:52: because 05:03:52: x1372 votes random 05:03:56: he's scumtelling for me 05:03:56: there're a /shitton/ more roles than that 05:04:00: i just have a feeling he's scum 05:04:02: Can't let you do that x 05:04:04: that's all 05:04:06: it's day one 05:04:12: I'll need more than that 05:04:12: Wait 05:04:13: boo. thought there was a rng. 05:04:14: Is there a complete list 05:04:14: so there's no info 05:04:15: of roles 05:04:17: Is zatch H-1? 05:04:18: anwhere 05:04:19: no Falcon 05:04:20: 9,1 Crilly: 1 ( Niall ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) Trout: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 3 ( Crilly Falcon Zatch ) 05:04:20: votals 05:04:21: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly Falcon Niall Sotek Trout x1372 Zatch. 05:04:21: livelist 05:04:23: nope 05:04:24: h-2 05:04:25: h-2 05:04:26: there can't be, because some people come up with the most ridiculous shit 05:04:29: Trout votes Zatch 05:04:29: (GALLIS-JESTER) 05:04:30: So how am I supposed to play? 05:04:31: I unvoted so we could actually think this through 05:04:33: You uh 05:04:35: h-1 05:04:36: h-1 05:04:36: Look for scumtells 05:04:38: crilly unvotes 05:04:38: Last plea 05:04:38: You say livelist to bring up the players Falcon 05:04:39: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly Falcon Niall Sotek Trout x1372 Zatch. 05:04:39: tally 05:04:40: Yesah but 05:04:41: votals 05:04:41: 9,1 Crilly: 1 ( Niall ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) Trout: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 3 ( Falcon Trout Zatch ) 05:04:42: Oh nvm 05:04:42: also the whole 'slef voting' thing is 05:04:43: (jester gunsmith) 05:04:44: Without knowing possible roles 05:04:45: WHAT THE FUCK 05:04:48: I cant understand mafia's plan 05:04:50: (jester gunsmith lolwut) 05:04:52: Zatch unvotes 05:04:54: their plan is to kill people. 05:04:55: (jester gun smith was in my game) 05:04:56: falcon 05:04:56: you don't look for roles 05:04:57: No 05:04:58: you look for scum 05:04:58: Trout unvotes 05:04:59: that is always their plan. 05:05:00: Theres always a tactic 05:05:01: well then 05:05:02: (on death the chose someone to give a gun) 05:05:04: Niall votes beruru 05:05:06: assume there's a cop and a doc. 05:05:13: (fucked me over hard) 05:05:13: Strategy is involved 05:05:15: maf look for doc, then cop 05:05:19: Because I think that you're trying to accuse Sotek of nothing 05:05:22: I'm imposing a deadline. 05:05:24: and d1 there's little to go on 05:05:24: as maf i look for cop first 05:05:30: votals 05:05:31: 9,1 beruru: 1 ( Niall ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) Trout: 1 ( Sotek ) Zatch: 1 ( Falcon ) 05:05:32: oh no what's the deadline number? 05:05:34: zero? 05:05:35: as unconfirmed townie, MAFIA SHOOT ME 05:05:36: OKAY 05:05:38: *rimshot* 05:05:41: WHO ARE WE GOING TO KILL 05:05:45: why aren't we lynching zatch 05:05:48: he claimed lynchproof 05:05:49: urghghhghghghghgh 05:05:50: because he's Zatch. 05:05:54: :I 05:05:55: pretty much 05:05:55: Sotek unvotes 05:05:59: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh 05:06:02: Acio voted me and hasn't defended it or moved at all. 05:06:04: Yeah, that's a reason to lynch and not lynch me 05:06:06: is anything going to get done? 05:06:07: if he is lynchproof 05:06:10: started random 05:06:11: and doenst want to be lynched 05:06:11: I think Acio did that before as scum, hmm. 05:06:13: he probably fakeclaimed 05:06:13: I dunno. I'm not sure if I want to hit zatch or ... I dunno. crilly is an option... bleh 05:06:14: then you went fishing 05:06:19: x1372 votes crilly 05:06:21: IA with falcon 05:06:22: "fishing" 05:06:24: idk why town would fake claim 05:06:26: beruru votes zatch 05:06:28: Sure let's do that 05:06:29: for 7. Who I stand by my claim is probably scum. 05:06:29: so I think that hes mafia 05:06:32: SHUTTUP GUYS 05:06:33: beruru unvotes 05:06:34: looking for seven, remember? 05:06:34: I didn't claim Lynchproof 05:06:35: THERE'S A FUCKING EVENT COMING UP 05:06:36: HEY 05:06:38: I claimed two lives 05:06:41: I THINK ZATCH IS THE FOOL 05:06:41: OH EVENT 05:06:42: wut 05:06:42: yes acio 05:06:43: 9,1 beruru: 1 ( Niall ) crilly: 1 ( x1372 ) sotek: 1 ( Acionyx ) Zatch: 1 ( Falcon ) 05:06:43: votals 05:06:44: 4EVENT MOTHERFUCKERS 05:06:48: Paranoia, change yo text to red 05:06:51: beruru votes sotek 05:06:52: event? 05:06:55: 4event. 05:06:56: use !hammer 05:06:59: so people don't taljk 05:07:00: Why aren't we voting zatch 05:07:05: Falcon unvotes 05:07:05: 4!event 05:07:07: 4!hammer 05:07:11: BEcause he's Zatch 05:07:12: 4!night 05:07:13: no, !hammer 05:07:15: what? 05:07:16: Just say the event 05:07:18: paranoia 05:07:19: Everybody STFU 05:07:20: it's !hammer 05:07:26: EVERYONE JUST SHADDAP 05:07:27: 4!hammer 05:07:32: use with no color 05:07:41: SHHH ONLY EVENTS NOW 05:07:42: livelist 05:07:42: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly Falcon Niall Sotek Trout x1372 Zatch. 05:07:53: shh, only screams now 05:08:06: 4So YOU GUYS ARE ARGUING 05:08:10: 4AND AS YOU'RE ARGUING 05:08:22: 4CRAZY 8 GETS UP ON THE TABLE AND MIND WOOGIES BERURU 05:08:29: oh god what 05:08:38: lololololol 05:08:42: trolololol 05:08:56: Is that it? 05:08:57: 4BERURU MAY NOT SPEAK NOR VOTE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. 05:09:09: welp. 05:09:11: tally 05:09:11: so that clears beruru of crazy 8 05:09:14: what is crazy 8 05:09:17: what is this I dont even. 05:09:17: silencer 05:09:18: what is it 05:09:20: well it doesn't, entirely. but. 05:09:20: fuck silencers 05:09:21: i see 05:09:22: beruru just voted sotek 05:09:25: can silencer self silence 05:09:25: You might want to unvote beruru 05:09:30: That's true, but beru actually got silenced before that. 05:09:32: 9,1 beruru: 1 ( Niall ) crilly: 1 ( x1372 ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) 05:09:32: votal 05:09:39: and I would assume silencer can self-silence as a gambit. 05:09:42: 4CRAZY 8s is a random effect. 05:09:43: Niall unvotes 05:09:47: But probably more ... oh my. 05:09:50: does her vote still count? 05:09:57: Oh forget that then 05:09:57: okay who would wish to frame me, I wonder. 05:09:58: the one she made before? 05:10:08: Sotek it's random 05:10:11: It's probably stuckthere 05:10:20: Trout: Random /effect/ but I'm betting not random target. 05:10:20: guys 05:10:23: lynch zatchs 05:10:24: seriously 05:10:27: Ah alright 05:10:28: he claimed lynchproof 05:10:30: how is this hard 05:10:32: i dont even 05:10:36: waste of a day 05:10:38: Omg Falcon 05:10:41: what Acio said. 05:10:41: I said I have two lives 05:10:41: clear him 05:10:46: wasting a lynch on Zatch is a waste. 05:10:47: Not Lynchproof 05:10:47: if hes lynchproof 05:10:49: it doesn't even clear him 05:10:56: Yeah Falcon 05:10:57: falcon, I was all for that but 05:10:58: He's not lynchproof Falcon 05:11:00: Zatch votes Falcon 05:11:01: What they said 05:11:03: it narrows the roels he can be down to 2 05:11:04: Sotek votes Falcon 05:11:04: Niall votes Falcon 05:11:05: OMGUS 05:11:08: tally 05:11:09: votal 05:11:09: 9,1 crilly: 1 ( x1372 ) Falcon: 3 ( Niall Sotek Zatch ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) 05:11:11: Oops 05:11:13: hm 05:11:14: there are ways to probably use that better 05:11:17: well that's still H-2 05:11:18: than just lynching it I guess 05:11:19: really now 05:11:28: night actions may be used 05:11:29: yes really. 05:11:32: what is the deadline 05:11:33: on the day 05:11:40: 4give you another five minutes 05:11:41: or is there none 05:11:42: Scum on that Falcon wagon? 05:11:43: shit 05:11:45: 5 minutes 05:11:48: hmm 05:11:49: Welp! 05:11:51: hmm 05:11:53: hey 05:11:53: We better hurry 05:11:53: get off please? 05:11:56: crilly votes falcon 05:11:57: lol 05:11:57: if we hit deadline 05:11:59: Dunno, Trout. Niall isn't seeming scummy to me. 05:11:59: not a defence falcon 05:12:00: at al 05:12:02: *all 05:12:03: Alright 05:12:03: and Zatch isn't either. 05:12:03: ik 05:12:04: hoo boy 05:12:08: I give you 2 minutes of my soft claim 05:12:08: also who is falcon on the forums? 05:12:08: that is not the way to do it 05:12:08: and Crilly, idk. 05:12:10: before i hard claim 05:12:10: is it no lynch or plurality? 05:12:14: I'm not on ur forums 05:12:15: There's always you Sotek~ 05:12:18: I'm from epicmafia 05:12:21: oh ok 05:12:23: this is my first game 05:12:23: But I know I'm not scum, Trout! ;) 05:12:23: urgh epicmafia 05:12:27: here 05:12:31: Because I'm not! 05:12:35: heeheeeheeehee 05:12:36: oh good lord 05:12:36: 1 more minute of soft claim because im antsy 05:12:39: Acionyx votes sotek harder 05:12:39: 9,1 You are already voting for sotek! 05:12:49: !votals 05:12:49: 9,1 crilly: 1 ( x1372 ) Falcon: 4 ( Crilly Niall Sotek Zatch ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) 05:12:53: sounds like he's figureing out a soft claim :v 05:12:54: "don't lynch me" is like 05:12:54: Start talking Sotek 05:12:55: x1372 unvotes 05:12:58: the vaguest softclaim ever 05:12:59: Actually sotek seems fairly scum to me 05:13:00: Niall votes for Sotek 05:13:00: 9,1 That player is not alive! 05:13:01: doodoodoo 05:13:04: 40 more sconds 05:13:08: tally 05:13:12: votal 05:13:12: 9,1 Falcon: 4 ( Crilly Niall Sotek Zatch ) sotek: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) 05:13:15: sotek or falcon apparently 05:13:16: fine 05:13:19: what happens on a tie? 05:13:19: mmm. 05:13:21: 325 05:13:21: crilly votes sotek 05:13:26: thats better 05:13:28: probably random selection. 05:13:29: we need more votes on sotek though 05:13:30: Trout votes Sotek 05:13:31: Niall votes sotek 05:13:34: 4on a tie 05:13:35: 4I lynch 'em voth 05:13:38: 9,1 Falcon: 2 ( Sotek Zatch ) Sotek: 5 ( Acionyx beruru Crilly Niall Trout ) 05:13:40: 9,1 A majority has been reached. 05:13:40: 9,1 Sotek has died. 05:13:41: 4oh hey 05:13:44: 4majority 05:13:48: 4SO YOU GUYS LYNCH SOTEK 05:13:55: 4AND FIND HIM TO BE THE NUMBER 2 05:14:04: 4HE WAS JUST AS BAD AS ONE, AND WAS A SERIAL KILLER 05:14:22: 4SEND ME IN YOUR NIGHT ACTIONS NAO Day 2 05:23:14: 4SO YOU GUYS WAKE UP. 05:23:23: 4AND YOU FIND x1372 ded. 05:23:42: 4He was 3 - He could jail two people at night and communicate to them anonymously. 05:24:07: 4!kill x1372 05:24:07: 9,1 x1372 has died. 05:24:11: 4!start 05:24:14: livelist 05:24:37: 4!day 05:24:39: 4oh 05:24:42: Ok first off 05:24:43: livelist 05:24:43: haha 05:24:43: Heh 05:24:43: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly Falcon Niall Trout Zatch. 05:24:46: wow 05:24:48: How does hammering work 05:24:56: Because you said 5 minutes 05:24:57: a jailer in an irc game? 05:24:58: and ended the day 05:24:59: when the number of votes is reached 05:25:00: 2 minutes later 05:25:01: falcom 05:25:05: tallybot ends the day 05:25:07: To hammer means to be the person casting the vote that kills someone 05:25:12: when someone has a majority 05:25:12: 8lynches 05:25:15: but... not everyone had votedc 05:25:18: oh 05:25:21: as soon as majority is reached? 05:25:25: with 7 alive it is 4 to lynch 05:25:28: yes 05:25:31: that seems pretty strange to me 05:25:37: no 05:25:39: it isn't 05:25:42: easy for maf blitz on lylo 05:25:43: not really 05:25:45: but ill play 05:25:48: lets go 05:25:48: yes falcon 05:25:50: any cop reports 05:25:51: that is the point 05:25:53: it happens 05:25:59: falcon why are you cop fishing 05:26:02: huh? 05:26:03: 4CRAZY 8s JUMPS UP ON THE TABLE 05:26:08: oh boyo 05:26:10: hermmm falcon? 05:26:10: becasue cop should claim 05:26:11: 4(Oh event) 05:26:13: cop fishing? 05:26:15: shouldn't he? 05:26:18: shhh eveny 05:26:20: :\ 05:26:20: wait what 05:26:25: SHUT UP IT'S EVENT TIME 05:26:30: 4AND KICKS ZATCH IN THE HEAD. 05:26:35: 4ZATCH IS UNHARMED 05:26:42: what 05:26:45: Uh, OK 05:26:46: o.0 05:26:47: ok so nothing happened to him 05:26:47: Sweet 05:26:49: that it? 05:26:50: haha 05:26:54: 4that's it. 05:26:55: wait who the fuck is crazy 8 05:26:56: so i guess 8 does have random actions after all 05:26:56: Was that a day kill Paranoia? 05:26:57: Did I lose anything? 05:26:59: awright then 05:27:00: so crazy 8 can silence and kick 05:27:07: someone's role 05:27:08: oh random? 05:27:12: it's randonm 05:27:15: what they do it random 05:27:15: 4I will confirm it was an attempted kill. 05:27:16: It might have an aftereffect 05:27:19: Oooh 05:27:21: O: 05:27:24: zatch 05:27:26: So Zatch has lost his life 05:27:28: was telling the truth all along 05:27:29: wow 05:27:31: He was 05:27:31: day laser pumpkin 05:27:33: Oh shit 05:27:35: that's a new one 05:27:45: God damn it Beruru 05:27:47: anyway 05:27:48: what 05:27:50: Why'd you action against me? 05:27:57: I am not 8 05:28:00: Pfft 05:28:01: Okay 05:28:07: why would i silence myself 05:28:10: i was trying to lynch scum 05:28:14: wait why is falcon asking for cop to claim? 05:28:17: To make it look like I was the silencer 05:28:17: Why wouldn't cop out 05:28:19: crilly votes falcon 05:28:21: I dont get it? 05:28:22: Falcon's new 05:28:27: I'd leave it alone 05:28:28: why would zatch uh 05:28:30: cop shouldn't claim without a guilty 05:28:34: zzz 05:28:36: framer 05:28:39: zatch why would you silence me 05:28:41: means guilties arent pure 05:28:45: gf 05:28:46: Because at the time 05:28:46: i don't know why you wouldn't 05:28:47: yeah 05:28:48: framers arent standard 05:28:48: means innos arent pure 05:28:49: no matter what 05:28:50: yes 05:28:52: we want the report 05:28:52: You were the only one gunning for me 05:28:54: and miller too 05:28:56: Bar Falcon 05:28:56: >standar 05:28:57: zatch 05:28:59: dont assume 05:29:01: that there isnt ar ole 05:29:01: I WAS GUNNING FOR SOTEK 05:29:03: You've been quiet Aci, who do you think's scum? 05:29:03: WHO WAS SCUN 05:29:04: any role can be in it 05:29:06: *scum 05:29:09: Okay then 05:29:11: still thinking 05:29:13: Just a suspicion 05:29:21: zatch 05:29:24: sotek was the only one to get my attention yesterday 05:29:26: are u implying that i knew sotek was mafia 05:29:31: and so i defended him 05:29:31: No 05:29:34: when it was daystart? 05:29:34: Sotek was NOT maf 05:29:38: well sk 05:29:38: Where are you pulling this from? 05:29:40: He was 3rd party 05:29:41: whatever then 05:29:52: trout how would you know he was 3rd party 05:29:57: I still think that cop should claim 05:30:00: it appears that 1 and 2 are scum 05:30:01: Confirmed by mod? 05:30:01: His report will be usefull 05:30:02: serial killers usually are 05:30:08: I asked the mod 05:30:09: 1 and 2 05:30:11: 21:23 Paranoia HE WAS JUST AS BAD AS ONE, AND WAS A SERIAL KILLER 05:30:12: just to clarify 05:30:14: Hold on 05:30:19: Oh 05:30:21: well 05:30:33: Paranoia said "unaffilated" 05:30:34: so yeah 1 is scum 05:30:36: but same diff 05:30:36: One might be mafia, two isn't 05:30:58: oh god 05:30:58: 1 could be third party 05:30:59: 2 is just as bad as one 05:30:59: maybe 05:31:03: which isnt neccesarily scum 05:31:03: there's TWO SKS 05:31:05: that is a big hint 05:31:10: 1 night kill 05:31:12: oh god two sks 05:31:14: so how 2 sks 05:31:16: falcon 05:31:17: unless no mafia? 05:31:21: the first sk got lynched 05:31:22: SK IS MAFIA 05:31:25: OK then, question for everyone: Who's the least suspicious in your eyes? 05:31:26: uuuuuuuuugh 05:31:28: sk is third party 05:31:30: Falcon 05:31:35: not mafia 05:31:35: No mafia? 05:31:38: theres a difference 05:31:42: the least suspicious in my eyes is actually zatch 05:31:47: beru is least suspicious to me right now 05:31:49: Yes Falcon, there is a difference 05:31:49: his claim was proved true 05:31:54: but this isn't the right line of questioning 05:31:59: who is MOST suspicious 05:32:05: I might as well go ahead and confirm me and zatch were jailed last night 05:32:05: is the one you need to be asking 05:32:07: Okay, this will get me hooked and killed (with no doc) but i got a inno on zatch 05:32:18: crilly cop 05:32:18: by x 05:32:19: any ccs 05:32:29: i'm six 05:32:31: i have no flavour 05:32:32: :( 05:32:36: alright 05:32:36: oh noooo crilly 05:32:39: so guys 05:32:42: is there always a cop 05:32:44: trout, zatch, and crilly are fairly clear then 05:32:45: yes 05:32:45: or is crilly not clear 05:32:46: 6= 666= BAD? 05:32:48: or a tracker 05:32:55: How is Trout clear? 05:33:00: is there a tracker amongst us? 05:33:01: jailed 05:33:05: if crilly dies in the night then there's no doc or someone is framing crilly 05:33:06: If theres always a tracker or a cop 05:33:08: By x 05:33:12: Trout said he was jailed. That doesn't mean he is Innocent 05:33:13: trout and zatch aren't maf 05:33:13: who's now deceased... 05:33:20: niall 05:33:21: yeah but it was a double jail 05:33:25: jail is roleblock + protect 05:33:25: zatch can confirm 05:33:38: But he still could be scum 05:33:39: Zatch? 05:33:39: Zatch 05:33:42: Yeah 05:33:52: could be yeah 05:33:54: you were jailed last night? 05:33:58: I was jailed, eys 05:33:58: yes 05:33:59: Just because you're jailed doesn't make you innocent 05:34:10: Clearly 05:34:13: ... It means we were blocked 05:34:14: well, a kill happened 05:34:19: sooo yeah 05:34:20: So we couldn't have NK'd 05:34:33: all it means is that both of them can't be mafia 05:34:39: Well all that means is that the Mafia isn't Zatch and Trout, but it could be one of the two 05:34:42: *both of them together 05:34:45: Exactly 05:34:52: Umm 05:34:55: Welp 05:34:58: Niall votes Trout 05:34:59: IF there can be any type of role 05:35:06: Hrugh 05:35:06: Then how do we know that they aren't both anti-town roles 05:35:07: 2 maf and a sk in a 9 person game 05:35:09: ok well then 05:35:09: I can claim now 05:35:13: it wouldn't bother me 05:35:13: TROUTCLAIM 05:35:14: Either beruru or aci is trying to protect him 05:35:25: i'm protecting who? 05:35:25: So you want a claim now? 05:35:26: I ain't protecting shit 05:35:27: werewolf perhaps 05:35:32: no 05:35:34: what are the votes on 05:35:34: not in irc 05:35:36: that's forum shit 05:35:37: votals 05:35:37: 9,1 falcon: 1 ( Crilly ) Trout: 1 ( Niall ) 05:35:47: crilly get off me 05:35:48: i think he means second faction 05:35:50: Does anyone want a claim? 05:35:51: we should unvote 05:35:55: until we come to a consensus 05:35:57: Yes Trout 05:35:57: dont claim trout 05:36:02: realluy? 05:36:02: ah fuck it, I'm 9, vanilla townie 05:36:03: falcon, why do you want to do that 05:36:03: 1 vote 05:36:05: and we claim 05:36:05: there. 05:36:09: trout is vanilla? 05:36:11: ok 05:36:13: Yup. 05:36:14: .. 05:36:16: >1 vote on him 05:36:18: >:he claims 05:36:18: Hmm 05:36:21: I know Falcon is new, but he's hella suspicious right now 05:36:22: fos him 05:36:24: crilly is cop, trout is vanilla, zatch is 1 shot bulletproof 05:36:26: Zatch can confirm he heard that last night. 05:36:29: er, was 05:36:40: if that does anything 05:36:44: Either this kind of mafia's tactics/gameplay are VASTLY different than epicmafia 05:36:48: or we are doing something wrong 05:36:48: Yeah, he claimed vanilla 05:36:54: very different 05:37:06: We have a slight disdain for EpicMafia here actually 05:37:08: i got fosd' for outing cop, and fosin'g trout for claiming 05:37:10: he ahd 1 vote on him 05:37:22: ... You FOS'd me for claiming? 05:37:26: EM is brilliant, you guys have obviously never been to gold tier 05:37:27: I'm sticking to Trout 05:37:28: back on topic though 05:37:35: oh god falcon really 05:37:37: crilly unvotes 05:37:38: Yes trout 05:37:39: claiming on one vote isn't the best move 05:37:39: i fos you 05:37:42: Why? 05:37:45: its a terible thing to do 05:37:47: its actually 05:37:51: what acio said is true 05:37:51: :I 05:37:52: Probably one of the dumbest things I"ve seen 05:37:57: but i am inclined to believe niall 05:38:00: Beruru, what do you think of Acionyx? 05:38:01: God Falcon, don't be such a dick 05:38:03: meanwhile falcon is the scummiest person 05:38:05: Uh, I might as well get it out of the way. 05:38:15: crilly hmmmmmms 05:38:16: I dont see that logic trout 05:38:18: Claiming vanilla late is going to seem WAY worse 05:38:23: Claiming eraly 05:38:27: now if we try to lynch someone else 05:38:29: another role is outed 05:38:32: i think acionyx is towny, very townie 05:38:32: do we havean ML 05:38:35: does anyone know 05:38:39: falcon 05:38:41: if so, I want to use it on trout 05:38:47: it would be stated by the GM if so 05:38:51: Acionyx, do you have the same opinion of Beruru? 05:38:55: we must have 05:38:58: Bereru i'm not following you 05:38:58: livelis 05:39:00: kinda neutral 05:39:00: 9,1 Living players are: Acionyx beruru Crilly Falcon Niall Trout Zatch. 05:39:00: *livelist 05:39:03: Lynch me if you want I suppose 05:39:05: but yeah leaning town for her 05:39:15: 7-2=5 05:39:16: I'm just a vanilla townie, so it's not a huge dea; 05:39:17: I think trout is mafia 05:39:22: so we have a ml today 05:39:23: I think Falcon is mafia 05:39:26: i want to lynch falcon for the same reasons i want to usually vote zatch 05:39:27: ok lets get trout IMO 05:39:28: Who is right? 05:39:35: beruru votes falcon 05:39:37: votals 05:39:37: Ok then explain why 05:39:37: 9,1 falcon: 1 ( beruru ) Trout: 1 ( Niall ) 05:39:38: you want me mafia 05:39:38: Falcon is really bothering me 05:39:42: Zatch votes Falcon 05:39:43: Explain your reasoining 05:39:44: crilly votes falcon 05:39:48: falcon, your playing is really really bad 05:39:48: Wait what 05:39:48: tally 05:39:49: Guys you aren't 05:39:49: i mean 05:39:50: Niall votes Acionyx 05:39:51: goddammit 05:39:55: This is idiotic 05:39:55: crilly unvotes 05:39:55: I THINK you're mafia 05:39:56: actually 05:39:57: if you're a gold tier member 05:39:59: most of your moves have been weird 05:39:59: I don't want you mafia 05:40:00: aci has been afk 05:40:02: crilly votes aci 05:40:02: 9,1 That player is not alive! 05:40:06: crilly votes acionyx 05:40:07: then that shows the worth of the place 05:40:07: I am in gold tier 05:40:08: stay on topic 05:40:09: votals 05:40:10: 9,1 Acionyx: 2 ( Crilly Niall ) Falcon: 2 ( beruru Zatch ) 05:40:10: heehehee 05:40:12: Niall unvotes 05:40:13: Excuse me? 05:40:21: Guys 05:40:22: oh hey you're typing properly 05:40:24: What 05:40:28: this is my first game here 05:40:28: acionyx 05:40:29: talk 05:40:31: you are lynching me 05:40:32: i've held off you because you're epicmafia type 05:40:33: based on the fact 05:40:35: that my actions 05:40:37: Falcon wtf 05:40:38: are different from the norm 05:40:40: falcon 05:40:45: we are not not going to lynch you because this is your first game 05:40:45: tell me how that logic holds 05:40:46: i think falcon is getting confused over a non open setup 05:40:46: scumtells cross universes 05:40:46: they are very different 05:40:56: actually 05:40:58: no hammering 05:41:01: crilly votes falcon 05:41:05: beruru unvotes 05:41:07: votals 05:41:07: 9,1 Falcon: 2 ( Crilly Zatch ) 05:41:10: I think Crilly and Trout are mafia roles 05:41:11: Better to learn what gets you lynched here. 05:41:12: Together 05:41:15: with 7 alive it takes 4 to lynch 05:41:30: Now 05:41:31: Crilly 05:41:31: I think Falcon and Falcon are mafia roles 05:41:31: ok fine falcon, you actually 05:41:34: explain to me in detail 05:41:36: why you think I"m mafia 05:41:44: are kind of townie now because of your struggling 05:41:44: So I can prove you wrong to the best of my abilities 05:41:46: I DONT THINK YOU'RE MAFIA 05:41:48: asking the cop to out for one 05:41:51: Because, you're being a huge douche 05:41:52: you're behavior sounded like you just got confused over a non open setup 05:41:56: I think it's beruru and Acionyx, or Falcon and Crilly, or Trout and one of the first two 05:41:57: *your 05:41:59: I think you are making inane accusations 05:41:59: The cop thing was because in EM its the norm 05:42:02: I figured we should 05:42:05: I'm not a douche 05:42:07: ah yeah i understand 05:42:11: I am confused 05:42:12: Zatch, who do you want to lynch? 05:42:16: nah not douchey 05:42:17: 4guys 05:42:17: iI am not making insane accusations 05:42:18: why would cop out themselves in ANY GAME ever 05:42:19: but i still feel like you're mafia if only slightly 05:42:21: I'd love to explain them 05:42:24: If you'll let me 05:42:25: paranoia? 05:42:26: Bereru 05:42:27: 4can you like hurry it up? 05:42:31: have u ever been to em 05:42:33: it's beruru 05:42:34: 4!tally 05:42:34: also, falcon 05:42:34: 9,1 Falcon: 2 ( Crilly Zatch ) 05:42:35: can we stay on topci though 05:42:35: yes i have 05:42:38: time limit? 05:42:39: if you were scum 05:42:39: i left after a month 05:42:46: what do you think your partner would be? 05:42:51: @falcon 05:42:58: Bereru or Trout 05:43:07: No Falcon 05:43:10: Zatch? 05:43:13: We'd of planned beforehand an argument or something of sorts 05:43:14: stop misspelling my name falcon 05:43:16: From the way you 05:43:18: What's up? 05:43:22: wait never mind 05:43:26: yeah probably beruru 05:43:27: hermmmmmmm 05:43:29: crilly unvotes 05:43:30: it'd be berur 05:43:33: votals 05:43:33: 9,1 Falcon: 1 ( Zatch ) 05:43:43: Zatch unvotes ... for now 05:43:44: crilly votes trout 05:43:49: lets hope this does something 05:43:53: 9,1 trout: 1 ( Crilly ) 05:43:53: votals 05:44:01: Can i vote trout 05:44:01: Zatch, who's guilty in your eyes? 05:44:05: If we hit town, I want a full on rush on Falcon 05:44:06: Because we have an ML 05:44:08: trout did claim vanilla with only 1 vote on them :/ 05:44:08: You know what? 05:44:10: we cant afford more claims atm 05:44:15: but 05:44:15: wait 05:44:17: who claiemd cop again 05:44:17: i do believe 05:44:18: I did that to get it out of the way 05:44:19: Crilly 05:44:21: Niall votes Acionyx 05:44:22: trout is town 05:44:22: Lol i fosd crilly 05:44:24: crilly claimed as cop 05:44:24: im so dumb 05:44:26: trout is super town 05:44:26: OKAY 05:44:28: Because he's hella quiet 05:44:29: I figured my role would only bite me in the ass later 05:44:31: @EVERYONE 05:44:31: votals 05:44:31: 9,1 Acionyx: 1 ( Niall ) trout: 1 ( Crilly ) 05:44:33: >super town 05:44:35: how 05:44:36: if I had to claim vanilla late 05:44:37: IF YOU WERE MAFIA WHO WOULD YOUR MAFIA PARTNER BE? 05:44:39: because 05:44:39: how is he town 05:44:45: FALCON 05:44:51: I PLAY WITH TROUT EVERY DAY 05:44:57: AND THEY ARE PLAYING LIKE THEY PLAY TOWN :D 05:45:00: honestly, I'm leaning falcon on this 05:45:01: I'm sorry but meta is not legit 05:45:05: FALCON 05:45:08: I AM THE META QUEEN 05:45:09: Also i don't think you should rely on it 05:45:10: Beruru 05:45:12: Because its easy to fake 05:45:18: Why did you call me a they 05:45:19: Trout 05:45:23: I'm confident trout 05:45:23: because 05:45:27: Why? 05:45:27: i forgot you were a guy 05:45:29: Falcon votes trout 05:45:30: and glub glub 05:45:32: 4HEY 05:45:34: Because of your early claim 05:45:34: 4GUS 05:45:38: your lurking afterwards 05:45:39: votals 05:45:39: 9,1 Acionyx: 1 ( Niall ) trout: 2 ( Crilly Falcon ) 05:45:41: 4FIVE MINUTES FROM NOW 05:45:44: Lurking? whaaat? 05:45:44: 4SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD 05:45:52: trout wasn't lurking 05:45:54: You haven't been contributing 05:45:54: Screw it 05:45:55: TALK 05:45:55: ACIONYX 05:45:57: Falcon ugh oh my god 05:45:57: trout was talking the whole time 05:45:58: yes 05:45:59: actually 05:46:02: gonna follow niall and 05:46:04: beruru votes falcon 05:46:05: what would you like me to say 05:46:06: crilly votes acionyx 05:46:08: I do NOT want to vote you 05:46:09: YES 05:46:10: acionyx 05:46:11: now 05:46:11: talk 05:46:11: but MY GOD AGAHAGA 05:46:13: Cheers Criily 05:46:13: please 05:46:14: STOP LURKING 05:46:18: AND WHENEVER WE SAY YOUR NAME 05:46:20: YOU START TALKING 05:46:24: 9,1 Acionyx: 2 ( Crilly Niall ) falcon: 1 ( beruru ) trout: 1 ( Falcon ) 05:46:24: votals 05:46:30: not used to this group yet 05:46:31: STOP IT 05:46:32: sorry 05:46:34: STOPPPPPP ITTTTT 05:46:35: Possible theory, Acio is Crazy 8 05:46:39: nope! 05:46:45: Okay then, moving on 05:46:46: I have the BEST role 05:46:51: Zatch 05:46:53: based on what 05:46:53: Senile 9? 05:46:56: do u think aci is 8 05:46:57: nope 05:46:59: I am 9 :( 05:47:04: And I am not senile! 05:47:06: XD 05:47:09: trout is lucky 7? 05:47:11: i mean 05:47:11: zatch 05:47:12: acio 05:47:13: Well actually fuck that I am a vanilla XD 05:47:14: aaaaaaaaaaaah 05:47:15: I thought you were 6 05:47:16: you said acio could be 8 05:47:18: so I guess I am 05:47:19: for what reasons 05:47:20: Falcon, I said it was a possible theory 05:47:23: Based on nothing 05:47:24: Crilly is 6 05:47:28: so then it isnt a theory 05:47:29: Ah 05:47:30: sigh 05:47:31: votals 05:47:31: 9,1 Acionyx: 2 ( Crilly Niall ) falcon: 1 ( beruru ) trout: 1 ( Falcon ) 05:47:31: ok 05:47:35: 6= 666= BAD? :O 05:47:39: stop that 05:47:40: troat you should be self voting less you out a pr 05:47:43: hahaha 05:47:44: Really trout? 05:47:46: the kill had to come from beru, falcon, crilly, or niall 05:47:52: anyone I missed 05:47:53: trout stop trying to lynch the cop. :I 05:47:53: I was just goofing jeeeez 05:47:56: (besides me) 05:48:07: I think its trout............. 05:48:08: huh 05:48:09: eh 05:48:09: even if its not 05:48:11: hes a good lynch 05:48:12: acionyx can target 05:48:14: .... what 05:48:16: 4 3 minutes guys 05:48:18: hermmm 05:48:18: I really REALLY want to lynch Falcon 05:48:21: still don't like aci 05:48:25: i can what 05:48:26: acionyx targeted 4 people 05:48:26: He just screams scum 05:48:31: zaqtch 05:48:31: It wouldn't be the end of the world if I died I'll give him that 05:48:32: lol 05:48:33: but i'll be very disapointed in myself if falcon and trout are the mafia 05:48:34: nope 05:48:35: how 05:48:35: Falqcon 05:48:43: you dont say more then u outd cop lolhehe 05:48:43: but i REALLy don't mind being lynched this time 05:48:45: I don't think they are Crilly 05:48:56: Look, I'm Crazy 8 05:48:56: but running short on time 05:48:58: 4!tally 05:48:58: 9,1 Acionyx: 2 ( Crilly Niall ) falcon: 1 ( beruru ) trout: 1 ( Falcon ) 05:48:58: or niall 05:48:59: Acionyx votes falcon 05:48:59: acionyx wants to be taken out of the game? 05:49:00: is niall clear? 05:49:03: I targetted beruru twice 05:49:13: not necessarily, but I don't mind it in the least 05:49:23: oh hey niall 05:49:24: well no one is ccing crazy 8 05:49:25: not even minding a night kill on me this time 05:49:26: so i guess he is clear 05:49:28: Beruru is Nexus 05:49:28: Zatch 05:49:32: You said u fosd me 05:49:33: i asked why 05:49:36: you didnt reply 05:49:40: How'd you know that? 05:49:43: Zatch? 05:49:54: You went for her twice right? 05:49:58: oh my god 05:49:58: And one of those hit me 05:50:02: how much time 05:50:04: STFU FALCON 05:50:07: No. Once on the day and once on the night 05:50:12: Oh, okay 05:50:12: 4ONE 05:50:14: 4GODDAMNED MINUTE 05:50:17: OKAY 05:50:19: GOTTA 05:50:19: DECIDE TOWN 05:50:20: Sigh 05:50:23: NO KICKING 05:50:23: Keeping it on Aci 05:50:25: so 05:50:25: If I was a nexus, I wouldn't be able to stop day actions 05:50:26: said falcon 05:50:35: ANYONE WHO KICKS 05:50:37: IS MAFIA 05:50:42: votals 05:50:42: 9,1 Acionyx: 2 ( Crilly Niall ) falcon: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) trout: 1 ( Falcon ) 05:50:44: nayway 05:50:44: Kicks? 05:50:46: still 05:50:49: Falcon unvotes 05:50:49: so falcon or me 05:50:50: i think aci is scummy 05:50:53: sigh 05:50:54: 4aT THIS RATE BOTH ACIONYX AND FALCON WOULD DIE 05:50:55: this is so stupid 05:50:57: Trout, Zatch, make a choice 05:50:57: shoudl I claim 05:50:57: i would too 05:51:01: please 05:51:03: I'm doctor, there you go 05:51:03: Falcon is major scummy 05:51:03: as almost clear 05:51:03: Zatch votes Falcon 05:51:04: vote aci 05:51:05: falcon stop posting "sigh" and say a thing 05:51:05: COME ON 05:51:07: So, yeah. 05:51:07: falcon 05:51:08: URGH 05:51:09: you fosd the doctor 05:51:10: FALCON IS TOWN 05:51:11: you guys 05:51:12: :( 05:51:14: falcon is the doc? 05:51:15: ugh 05:51:16: Zatch unvotes 05:51:16: yes 05:51:16: Niall unvotes 05:51:17: I am also town 05:51:17: im doc 05:51:17: You check him? 05:51:20: We'll see 05:51:20: Zatch votes ACionyx 05:51:21: but you can afford the lynch 05:51:22: :B 05:51:23: i'll check him 05:51:23: seriously 05:51:23: Welp 05:51:28: Niall votes Acionyx 05:51:28: crilly wont die tonight 05:51:28: votals 05:51:28: 9,1 ACionyx: 3 ( Crilly Niall Zatch ) falcon: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) 05:51:30: come on do it 05:51:30: who do u want me on 05:51:31: Trout votes Acionyx 05:51:34: 9,1 ACionyx: 4 ( Crilly Niall Trout Zatch ) falcon: 2 ( Acionyx beruru ) 05:51:38: 9,1 A majority has been reached. 05:51:38: 9,1 ACionyx has died. 05:51:43: 4WAS THAT SO HARD? 05:51:46: 4ACIONYX WAS SEVEN 05:52:30: 4SEVEN WAS OF THE TOWN AND HAS AN UNSPECIFIED POWER. 05:52:39: 4SEND IN YOUR ACTIONS Day 3 05:55:00: 4DAY - 2X BODY PILEUP COMBO!!!! 05:55:36: 4YOU WAKE UP TO FIND FALCON - 5 - DEAD. HE WAS THE DOCTOR. TROUT IS ALSO THERE, GUTTED LIKE A FISH. HE WAS 9 - VANILLA TOWN. 05:55:38: 4!DAY 05:55:49: ... 05:55:50: hey 05:55:56: you have to do the kill commands 05:55:58: How is the town still alive? 05:56:05: One Mafia 05:56:06: 4WHAT UP MOFOS I GET TO TALK WHILE I'M DEAD 05:56:07: ? 05:56:08: That totally blows my theory out of the water 05:56:09: paranoia 05:56:15: !kill falcon 05:56:17: and trout 05:56:20: 4!kill Falcon 05:56:20: 9,1 Falcon has died. 05:56:20: do that 05:56:21: Deaaadchat pleeeease~ 05:56:24: 4!kill Trout 05:56:25: 9,1 Trout has died. 05:56:28: votals 05:56:29: 9,1 No votes have been cast. 05:56:31: livelist 05:56:31: 9,1 Living players are: beruru Crilly Niall Zatch. 05:56:33: 4THIS IS ACI 05:56:35: oh god 05:56:36: 4GET NIALL 05:56:36: it's mylo 05:56:43: and lylo 05:56:47: Okay then 05:56:47: oh my god we're so dead 05:56:49: Zatch votes Niall 05:56:49: Oh come on! 05:56:53: Stop 05:57:00: I killed Trout last night 05:57:02: But... Aci saidso 05:57:06: Randomly 05:57:07: WHAT 05:57:11: oh noooo 05:57:15: stupid crazy 8 power 05:57:18: Okay, I don't trust your randomness 05:57:20: Well I thought there would be two scum 05:57:22: 4DON'T TEAR HIM UP INSTANTLY 05:57:24: 4I'M NOT SURE 05:57:25: Normally, Mafia gets the crazy random powers 05:57:26: Speaking of which 05:57:31: 4BUT MAKE HIM CLAIM 05:57:40: niall is crazy 8, acio 05:57:46: I'm Crazy 8 05:57:47: his effect is random 05:57:50: Crilly's 6 05:57:59: Either Zatch or beruru's one 05:58:04: Who are you Zatch? 05:58:06: Zatch is 4 05:58:09: 4crazy 8S JUMPS UP ON THE TABLE (EVENT TIME) 05:58:15: 4AND MIND WOOGIES BERURU AGAIN 05:58:23: 4SHE IS SILENCED AND MAY NOT VOTE 05:58:29: OK 05:58:31: ... Okay 05:58:34: So what's your role? 05:58:34: Two possibilities 05:58:39: You know my role 05:58:46: Okay, one 05:58:50: Who'd you cop last night Crilly? 05:58:52: 4!livelist 05:58:52: 9,1 Living players are: beruru Crilly Niall Zatch. 05:58:58: Beruru silenced herself again 05:59:04: I did that! 05:59:20: Okay, why did you make it so she couldn't defend herself? 05:59:22: Come on, I said I was 8 didn't I 05:59:44: It's a random power 05:59:48: 4THE FUCK DID YOU SILENCE SOMEONE ON MYLO NIALL 05:59:58: Thankyou Aci 06:00:02: Crilly? 06:00:05: Where are you? 06:00:11: here 06:00:12: Okay, we got Crilly, Niall, Beruru (Silenced) and Me 06:00:12: sorry 06:00:20: I know, for a fact, that I'm town 06:00:22: i looked at falcon 06:00:22: Who'd you cop? 06:00:25: and he died 06:00:26: :( 06:00:40: My original thought was Falcon/Crilly 06:00:44: wait 06:00:44: wait 06:00:46: But, since there is onlyone left 06:00:47: ok 06:00:51: It doesn't make sense 06:00:54: At the moment 06:00:55: there was one scum 06:00:55: I'm going to vote no lynch and refrain from using my power tonight 06:01:03: There can't be two scum 06:01:04: bero 06:01:04: i'm dead 06:01:09: instantly 06:01:15: nothing will be clear 06:01:18: Niall votes No Lynch 06:01:19: 9,1 You are already voting for No! 06:01:19: 4OH AND GUYS 06:01:21: 4IT IS MYLO 06:01:27: I know Aci, I know 06:01:29: 4(sorryyyy) 06:01:29: oh fine 06:01:31: if i die 06:01:33: We gotta lynch 06:01:34: That's why I'm voting no lynch 06:01:34: look at zatch 06:01:40: crilly votes no lynch 06:01:41: 9,1 You are already voting for no! 06:01:46: Sigh 06:01:52: 4THERE WERE TWO DEATHS DON'T YOU NO LYNCH 06:01:54: crilly unvotes 06:01:56: Because tomorrow there'll be three 06:02:04: to me 06:02:05: 4YOU BASTARDS 06:02:06: with no cc's 06:02:11: Well there won't be tonight because I won't use my power 06:02:16: that means beru 06:02:21: Aci are you paying attention? 06:02:35: The only reason two people died was because I randomly killed Trout 06:02:44: Niall, what can you possibly do? 06:02:46: See? 06:02:50: In terms of your random power? 06:02:58: wait 06:02:58: actually 06:03:01: 4YES BUT I HAVE TO MOVE BETWEEN TWO WINDOWS 06:03:03: Narrow down the possibility of hitting scum 06:03:04: with only 1 mafia 06:03:07: i think niall is mafia 06:03:12: he has some pretty crazy powers 06:03:16: crilly votes niall 06:03:21: Wait 06:03:30: That is what I said 06:03:31: I want to settle this tomorrow 06:03:31: ? 06:03:32: But now 06:03:36: I think Crilly is Mafia 06:03:45: OK 06:03:46: ZATCH I AM THE COP WITH A INNO ON YOU 06:03:47: :( 06:03:52: I think it's Crilly or beruru 06:03:54: I don't nkow 06:03:54: I claimed innocent 06:04:01: You can bullshit all youw ant 06:04:05: Everyone knows I'm innocent 06:04:07: 4ONE MAFIA WITH A SERIAL KILLER /MIGHT/ BE BALANCED 06:04:11: actually 06:04:14: I want to settle this tomorrow 06:04:14: hermmmm 06:04:20: See who beruru claims 06:04:21: zatch seems too sure of himself 06:04:27: votal 06:04:28: 9,1 Niall: 2 ( Crilly Zatch ) 06:04:30: i actually said on day 1 that it sounded like he was 06:04:31: crilly unvotes 06:04:35: trying to get killed 06:04:40: Zatch unvotes 06:04:41: so town would think he's not maifa 06:04:43: 4technically I should call hammer with beruru silenced 06:04:46: and he's pretty bandwagony 06:04:49: Fuck that 06:04:52: crilly votes zatch 06:04:57: When did Zatch vote for me? 06:05:07: he didn 06:05:08: Very beginning 06:05:09: didn't 06:05:11: oh wait yeah 06:05:13: i don't trust him 06:05:17: Niall you pick then 06:05:22: Zatch votes Crilly 06:05:28: 4CRILLY IS VOTING ON HIS OWN CLAIMED INNOCENT 06:05:28: urgh omgus 06:05:32: GODFATHERS 06:05:42: Niall votes Crilly 06:05:42: I'm bulletproof 06:05:43: Really? 06:05:50: Really Crilly? 06:05:51: he sounded too sure day one 06:05:51: Hammer 06:05:52: ah well 06:05:53: 4AND THAT IS ESSENTIALLY HAMMER. 06:05:54: crilly votes crilly 06:05:55: 4!hammer 06:05:56: 9,1 Crilly: 3 ( Crilly Niall Zatch ) 06:05:56: 9,1 A majority has been reached. 06:05:58: 9,1 Crilly has died. 06:06:05: 4CRILLY WAS SIX 06:06:15: 4THE POOR NUMBER WITH NO FLAVOR - AND SHE WAS THE TOWN COP 06:06:57: 4err 06:07:00: 4crilly is a he. 06:11:22: 4SO YOU GUYS WAKE UP TO FIND THAT BERURU HAS SLIPPED ON A BANANA PEEL 06:11:26: 4DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS 06:11:31: 4ONTO SOME BADLY DECOMPOSING BODIES 06:11:41: 4SHE WAS 1, AND SHE AIMED TO BE THE LONLIEST NUMBER 06:11:51: 4SHE WAS AN UNAFILIATED SK'R AND THE LAST THREAT TO THE TOWN. 06:11:53: 4TOWN WINS 06:11:55: 4!END Post Game 06:11:56: AND I ALMOST WON TOO. STUPID GODDAMNED FUCKING NEXUSES 06:11:58: WHOOOO 06:11:59: Wow 06:12:00: ahahaha 06:12:08: fuck 06:12:10: I thought I dun goofed 06:12:12: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 06:12:13: CRAZY 8 REDIRECTS YOUR KILL 06:12:16: stump is officially awesome 06:12:17: TWICE 06:12:18: SFHGSDJFGHATEJGHEJRGHAEJKVHBEJVKRE 06:12:19: Ha! 06:12:20: FKSDFJL 06:12:20: KFAKJFDJKFHJKA 06:12:21: DF 06:12:27: nicely done niall 06:12:30: Oh, so Beruru did silence herself 06:12:33: Or... 06:12:33: NO 06:12:36: She went for Niall 06:12:36: NO 06:12:37: ALSO 06:12:38: And got herself 06:12:38: I DID 06:12:39: 4no nial silenced her 06:12:40: 4like 06:12:42: I WAS A LEGACY SURVIVOR SK 06:12:44: why'd you guys lynch the un-cc'd cop 06:12:45: seriously 06:12:48: what did you -think- would happen 06:12:53: I hit beruru like 4 times during this game 06:12:54: HAHAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA 06:12:57: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 06:12:59: he went for his own innocent 06:12:59: HAHAHHA 06:13:04: sdkfjadjkfjdkfhahahahahahahewhehehehehehehahhaha 06:13:04: when there could only be one mafia 06:13:06: this game 06:13:09: falcon 06:13:11: falcon :D 06:13:13: acion 06:13:14: I was trying to go for a No Lynch but Tally Bot wouldn't let me 06:13:14: <3!!!!!!!11 06:13:16: god 06:13:19: sajfklasjfkjkhehehehehehehehehehehehehe 06:13:21: 4oh god 06:13:22: Dumb TallyBot 06:13:22: <3 beru 06:13:22: niall 06:13:22: but 06:13:23: 4this game 06:13:23: you go 06:13:25: LOL 06:13:25: Ah, well, this was a fun game 06:13:26: there was some bad play that game 06:13:27: beruru votes no one 06:13:32: that's what you type 06:13:34: yeah falcon 06:13:35: Really? 06:13:37: yup 06:13:38: 4I think snapped beruru's mind 06:13:39: yeaaaaaaah :D 06:13:41: haha 06:13:41: i shoulda been more active 06:13:42: btw falcon 06:13:42: Niall votes no one 06:13:45: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 06:13:46: rather than trying to get lynched 06:13:46: the reason why cop claiming early isn't optimal is 06:13:48: what 06:13:51: 50% of the time there's a scum roleblocker 06:13:52: WHY DIDN'T I DIE 06:13:54: I SHOULD HAVE DIED 06:13:55: thats fine 06:13:57: but god damn being a stump was too tempting 06:13:57: or so 06:13:58: lets us know there is one 06:14:01: I WOULD HAVE BATON PASSED TO CRILLY 06:14:04: and watcher is possible 06:14:05: MAKE THE COP MAF 06:14:07: also acionyx 06:14:08: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 06:14:09: that role was -made- for you 06:14:18: my response when i got it 06:14:18: oh wow 06:14:19: scum cop 06:14:19: I'd rather have 1 clear then 0 clear and then getting cop lynched on a blitz 06:14:19: FUCK 06:14:20: YES 06:14:20: SOTEK 06:14:22: I loved responding to Aci 06:14:22: SOTEK AHAHAHAHA 06:14:33: I GET TO YELL AT PEOPLE AFTER I DIE 06:14:33: 4oh god 06:14:34: i should have 06:14:39: targeted zatch 06:14:39: ............ 06:14:41: Also, what are the odds that we hit sotek? 06:14:41: WHY 06:14:43: WHYYYYYYYY 06:14:44: 4I'm surprised beruru survived that last day 06:14:46: Who has the logs? 06:14:46: niall 06:14:48: i voted for sotek 06:14:51: hahahhahahahaha 06:14:52: Me too 06:14:55: because 06:14:56: i thought 06:14:57: he was scum 06:14:59: i /almost/ told you to lynch her 06:14:59: :D 06:15:00: It's because I'm dumb 06:15:01: and so 06:15:04: i didn't want to die 06:15:07: so i killed him 06:15:08: hehehehhehehe 06:15:11: I wanted to 06:15:14: but the one mafia thing threw me 06:15:17: But I wanted to be sure 06:15:23: like 06:15:24: I was hoping she'd lynch Crilly 06:15:25: Wait, Niall 06:15:26: nobody claimed one 06:15:28: so 06:15:29: why 06:15:31: didn't 06:15:31: i 06:15:33: die 06:15:36: nvm 06:15:39: ALSO PARANOIA 06:15:42: WHY DIDN'T I LEGACY 06:15:44: cause i had to bounce between windows 06:15:44: But the other two weren't having any of my "No lynch" nonsense 06:15:44: So Beruru did take my live 06:15:46: IT WAS NIGHT PHASE 06:15:47: 4I DON'T KNOW 06:15:47: GAWD 06:15:47: life* 06:15:49: and missed all the numbers 06:15:49: no zatch 06:15:50: lol 06:15:52: niall did 06:15:53: 4YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A NAME 06:15:56: God damn 06:15:57: hahaha 06:15:59: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME TO 06:15:59: 4WHO DO YOU WANT TO RETROACTIVELY WIN 06:16:03: zatch 06:16:04: LOL 06:16:06: of course 06:16:06: hahaha 06:16:08: zatch is the retroactive winner 06:16:09: go zatch 06:16:15: I took your life Zatch, to confirm you were town 06:16:16: Woo 06:16:17: HE WAS MY BIGGEST DEFENDER THE ENTIRE GAME 06:16:23: XD 06:16:27: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 06:16:32: 4THIS GAME THOUGH 06:16:35: and beru gets added to the list of people 06:16:35: 4THIS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME 06:16:35: sotek/beru/zatch win 06:16:38: that i can't read shit on 06:16:38: Beruru is never mafia though 06:16:42: LOL 06:16:46: I PLAY TOWN AND SCUM THE SAME 06:16:48: BOOK IT 06:16:51: 4well sotek wasn't affiliated with you beruru 06:16:51: like seriously 06:16:52: Book'd 06:16:55: BOOKED 06:16:56: 4so regardless 06:16:58: 4sotek loses 06:17:03: i lead lynches on my scumbuddies all the time 06:17:08: as do i 06:17:09: I think town won 06:17:09: ALL THE TIME 06:17:11: ...... 06:17:12: but like 06:17:13: D1 06:17:14: I HAVE A MORAL WIN 06:17:16: clear myself 06:17:17: MORAL WIN 06:17:18: loool 06:17:19: NO YOU DONT 06:17:22: You do not 06:17:22: hahahahahahahahahahaha 06:17:29: I HAVE MY REVENGE FOR BED BATH AND BEYOND 06:17:33: sotek you didn't even defend yourself proprerly 06:17:33: 4seriously 06:17:35: 4that game was insane 06:17:36: sglkjsglkdfklghhehehhehahahah 06:17:37: beru 06:17:39: I won a game 06:17:39: I didn't 06:17:41: GET A CHANCE FFF 06:17:43: I never win 06:17:47: LOL SOTEK 06:17:49: so do we want to play again 06:17:49: <3 06:17:51: YOU HAD HALF AN HOUR 06:17:51: it was like, two votes, then WHOOPS FASTHAMMERED 06:17:53: I can't 06:17:54: !gm